


Sanctuary

by WowIHateMyself



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Interpretation, Denial of Feelings, Ian is emotionally dumb, Kinda, M/M, Smut, The Way God Intended, but also i dont know them so, idk i tried to keep them accurate, this has both joji while he posted to youtube and after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowIHateMyself/pseuds/WowIHateMyself
Summary: Joji knows that this kind of relationship isn't the best for him mentally, but he'll take what he can get.orJoji and Ian become friends with benefits, but they both realize that they're gayer then they originally thought.Idfk, i'm trying to be vague okay, i don't wanna just give the whole plot away.





	1. Airplanes suck ass am i right

Joji sat hunched In on himself in an uncomfortable airport chair, distracting himself with his phone. He’d been there for about two hours now and he was exhausted, the bags underneath his eyes exasperated by his long flight and his lack of rest. He hadn’t been able to catch much sleep on the plane ride to Australia, his neighbor’s snores combined with no armrests and his lack of any head support kinda threw any chance of him getting any rest out the window. But hey, maybe he’ll be able to not fuck his sleep schedule this time around. That’d be fucking nice. 

He was mindlessly scrolling through his twitter feed when he got a text from max. He’d talked to him not too long ago when they’d agreed to just have joji wait at the airport until Ian got here so max wouldn’t have to make two trips. It’s seemed like a good idea when he’d agreed to it, but after sitting in this airport bored as all hell for 2 hours he was starting to regret it. Though, he would be the one to greet Ian, once his plan finally arrived anyways. 

Max: hey dude, ian said his plan was about 10 mins out 

Max: so im omw now

Me: fuckin finally 

Joji took that as his cue to prepare himself for Ian’s arrival. As he stretched audible cracks could be heard as he used the back of the chair to crack his back, then he rolled his neck and stretched his legs out. His joints screamed at finally moving out from that god awful position after hours of torture. Then he grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone, checking Ian’s earlier text to make sure he knew where his plan was letting off at. 

As he made he made his way over to the waiting area for Ian’s flight, joji passed a vending machine, and the energy drinks at the bottom caught his attention. He pulled out his wallet, thankful to the fact that he still had money from his last trip to Australia, and pressed the button for two drinks. He was pretty sure Ian would appreciate a pick me up after his flight, and if not he’d just save it for later, or maybe just give it to max. 

The drinks made a loud clunk as they hit the bottom of the machine, the sound filling up the quiet airport. Joji placed the second drink in his bag, trying his best not to shake it anymore then it already had been, and opened the other drink. He let it sizzle a second before taking a sip. Once the cold drink hit his mouth he felt more awake, the slight sting of the carbonation lighting up his brain. The drink taking more affect as he continued to take sips as he walked. 

There were even less people at Ian’s waiting area then the one joji had just came from. Just a red headed woman reading some book and an older man pacing near the dark window, speaking french into his cell. Joji tried his best to ignore the two strangers as he moved to sit in view of the doors that the plan attached to, so that it’d be easy for him to spot Ian. He pushed his duffle bag underneath his seat and leaned back, stretching out his legs and pulling his phone back out of his sweats pocket. But, as he went back to scrolling through twitter, he found himself thinking about Ian rather then reading the tweets in front of him. His eyes still passed over the words and pictures, but he wasn’t really reading it, instead images of the last time he’d seen Ian flowed through his head. 

They’d both flown out to Australia, mostly for PAX 2015, but also to just hang out. That was when howtobasic got all of them to watch Chief, which then made that the main joke of their vlogs. He thought about that night, the whole gang squeezed into Max’s living room, full of alcohol and cheese pizza, which added a fuzzy buzz over the memories. Max, Warren, and Chad had claimed the couch and howtobasic took the armchair, leaving him and Ian on the floor. Not that he was complaining, he was not only closest to the beers, but he also got to sit underneath a blanket that Max had procured, with Ian. His whole left side started to warm at the memory, as if he was back under that blanket, his side pressed into Ians. Fuck thats so goddamn gay. Joji wasn’t exactly sure how, but sometime during that trip he’d developed feelings for Ian. He barely even noticed them while he was there, but then max sent some stupid picture of Ian to their groupchat when he was back in New York and he was suddenly bombarded with the “warm and fuzzes” and he’s been suffering like this ever since. 

Not that joji is particularly disgusted or even surprised by the fact that he’s attracted to a dude. He’s known that he was bi for a few years now, though he’s still mostly straight. He knows that if he had to choose whether to have sex with a woman or a man, he’d pick the woman easy, and he’s defiantly more attracted to women, but there are some dudes that he cant help but find attractive. Its just annoying that one of his friends and sort of co-worker, happens to be one of the few. Especially since joji is 80% sure that Ian is straight, considering the fact that he’s only ever seen Ian hit on girls. So, he needs to kick these gay ass feelings in the balls and move on before he makes things awkward between them. 

Just as joji was starting to furiously focus hard on the tweets he was supposed to be reading, Ian’s plane pulled into the port. He watched as the plan smoothly slid up to the long hallway thing that connected it to the airport, shoving his phone back into his pocket. There was a sort of artificial ding overhead, and then some woman over the speakers said something about not blocking the door cause passengers were going to be coming out soon. Joji mostly blocked it out, the warning seems kind of unnecessary considering the lack of people in the airport, and instead focused on the door. He felt himself unconsciously tensing in anticipation or anxiety, thoughts of funny quips flashing through his head and then disregarding each one. 

Finally, the doors opened and very tired looking people started pooling out. First a woman and her son, then some dude wearing too many layers, some men and women in suits, an emo kid, and then finally Ian, who looked just as tired and annoyed as joji thought he would, neck pillow still snug around his neck. Their eyes met, joji flashed him a sympathetic smile and Ian sent back a tired one. His face looking significantly less annoyed after spotting joji. 

“Hey cunt, how long you been waiting?” Ian asked before stretching, his face scrunching up as he did so, and joji’s traitorous mind couldn't help but think he looked cute. 

Joji shrugged, pushing that unnecessary and unwanted thought down, where it belonged. “Eh, not too long”, His annoyance at waiting at the airport for two hours too long already dissipating at the sight of Ian, “Oh, and I got you an energy drink.”

“Oh shit, thanks man.” Ian grinned, taking the energy drink that joji had pulled out of his bag. “Glad you didn’t have to suffer too bad, especially since you look like shit.”

“Wow, thanks Ian, I’m blushing.”

“Shut up, I just mean that you obviously didn’t get any sleep on your flight.”

“Hah, yeah, you got that right. The cunt next to me snored the whole fucking trip.” Joji groaned. “But at least this way I won’t have any trouble passing out once we get to max’s.”

“Well, there is that.”

Joji’s pocket vibrated, surprising him more then he’d like to admit. Must be from max. He pulled out his phone and what do you know, he was right on the money. Not that anyone else would be texting him though. 

“That max?” Ian asked, moving close to Joji so that he could peak at the message. 

He felt his cheeks warm at Ian’s casual breach of his personal space, and cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh, he said that he’s outside and that we should “hurry the fuck up before the security cunt forces him to move.”

“There's literally no one here, why can't he just park near the front, I can promise you that there are a fuck ton of spots open.” Ian sighed. 

Joji shrugged. “I don’t fucking know, its max, dude.” 

He texted back a quick message about them being on their way, shoved his phone back in his pocket, and grabbed his bag from its spot under his chair. Him and Ian walked in moderate silence in the direction of the airport’s entrance, occasionally sharing something about their flight or commenting on some of the videos they have planned. The casualness of it all was nice, filling Joji’s chest with a comfortable warmth and sticking a permanent smile on his face. He missed hanging out with Ian. 

It didn’t take too long for them to reach the pick up spot in front of the building, and once they walked through the doors Max started honking at them. Which seemed to annoy the buff looking security guard that Max must’ve been referring to in his message. Joji and Ian fast walked to Max’s jeep, Ian hopping in the passenger’s seat leaving the back to Joji. Max was laughing as they hopped in, saying something about how red that security guards face is getting as he continued to smack the car horn. Joji laughed along with Max, but Ian protested, though he still seemed to find it funny. 

“Oh shit, the Guard is making his way over here, fucking stop you cunt.” Ian warned with an unnerved smile, shoving Max’s shoulder.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Max chanted, laughter still seeping through his voice as he pressed the gas, quickly getting the fuck out of there before the security guard beat the shit out of them. The tight turn out of the drop off/ pick up lane, pushed joji into the car door, Ian having the foresight to hold on to his seat and Max’s grip on the steering wheel saving them from the same fate. They slowed down a bit after that, no longer having the threat of the ripped as fuck airport cop on their ass. 

The rest of the car ride was pretty uneventful, they mostly just talked about unimportant shit. Ian complained about his plane having been delayed earlier, Max said something about Chad drinking all the good beer they had, and then about this huge ass spider he’d found in his backyard, Joji occasionally commented on something one of them brought up. Driving at night always made him more quiet and contemplative, so he stared out the window mostly and watched the street lights go by, a blanket of calm falling over him. Max and Ian’s voices served as a nice ambiance as Joji relaxed into the car window. 

The sound, or lack thereof, of the car turning off was what pulled joji back into the real world, Ian and Max’s voices becoming more prevalent. He grabbed his bag and opened his door as the other two shut theirs with a bang. All the lights but the porch light was off, which meant that Chad was probably already asleep. Which wasn’t all that surprising since it was around 1 am and they all had shit to do the next day. 

“Sorry for the mess, but I don't care enough about you cunts to tidy up so.” Max said as he unlocked and pulled open the door to his house. 

“So you aren’t sorry.” Joji said, completing Max’s sentence. 

“Exactly.” He laughed, switching on the light and walking with them into the living room. “So uh, one of you guys can crash on the couch and the other gets the guest room. I really don’t care who gets what or how you fucks decide, just don’t be loud. I wanna sleep and I’m not in the mood to listen to Chad bitch about you guys waking him up. Cool?” Max said, already inching out of the room and towards his. 

Joji gave a thumbs up and Ian said “cool” back, Max left right after he got his conformation and said a small “g’night” as he did, leaving Ian and Joji alone in the living room. 

“Sooooo,” Joji started. “How do you wanna do this?”

“You can have the bed dude, tonight anyways, but we’re gonna switch out every night. Max’s couch is too uncomfortable to sleep on for multiple days, let alone a month.” Ian said, flopping down on said couch. 

“Cool cool cool. We keeping both our shit in the guest room?”

Ian shrugged. “Probably yeah.”

Joji nodded. “Okay, here,” he held out his hand,” I’ll take your stuff for you.”

Ian handed Joji his bag, he was wearing sweats, as usual, so there was no need to change. “Thanks George.”

“No problem, dude.” Joji slung the bag over his shoulder as Ian began making the himself comfortable with the comforter and pillows Max or Chad had left on the coffee table. “Night, Ian.”

Ian was in the process of wrapping himself in the comforter, but he paused to say “night” back, before continuing to wiggle around on the couch getting into a comfortable position. Joji was not looking forward to that tomorrow night. 

He found the guest bedroom easily, remembering it from all the other times he’d crashed here. He opened the door to find that the room was exactly as he’d left it, there was even a bag of Doritos in the trash bin that he remembered throwing away. It was comforting and brought up all the dumb shit that him and Max had done the last few times he’d stayed here. He dropped the two bags near the empty dresser, he never unpacked his shit when he stayed places. It was just more convenient to keep all his clothes in the duffle bag, plus he always felt weird about putting his stuff into dressers that weren’t his. Even when he stayed in hotels. It always felt oddly invading, so Joji just avoided it. 

He stripped down to his boxers, not a fan of sleeping fully clothed and he was familiar enough with these guys to not care. They’d all seen each other at least half naked by now, so catching him in boxers was old news. Then he pulled out his charger, plugged his almost dead phone in on the dresser, and slid into the familiar sheets. He practically melted into the mattress, that energy drink’s effects completely annihilated against almost 24 hours with no sleep and one comfy bed. Joji easily fell into a deep and much needed sleep. His dreams filled with hazel eyes, long limbs, and dimples.


	2. Burnt Necks and Spaghetti Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, it’s getting a little seeexual here

Warm soft hands pulled him forwards, anchoring him as they weaved through the tight sea of dancing bodies. Everything was muted, the music, the lights, the people he squeezed past, everything but the comforting grip around his hand. Pulling him along until finally they stopped and he was facing her. She was beautiful, her curly dark hair bounced around her heart shaped face, rosy cheeks and wide smile staring up at him with almond eyes. Joji smiled back and he felt his mouth laughing. Hers did the same, but no sound could be heard. Which felt right, like he’d never been capable of hearing in the first place. 

Joji wrapped his arms around her soft hips, pulling her forwards. They began to dance along to the silent beat of the club, and Joji felt light, warm. He pulled her into a kiss, and her lips were just as soft as they looked, but oddly not as plump. He disregarded that observation and pulled her closer into the kiss, but her body felt different. Where there had once been soft curves and bouncy hair was firm muscle and broad shoulders. Once small warm hands where now larger and pulling him deeper into a taller, flat chest.

Confused, Joji pulled away and once he caught sight of his new partners face the whole club came rushing back. Loud music invaded his ears and the smell of sweat and alcohol attacked his senses . It was Ian. Ian’s hands tangled in his hair and around his neck. Ian’s chest pressed snugly against his. Ian’s warm breath tickling his nose. Joji should’ve been shocked, should’ve freaked out and pushed his friend away, should’ve done something, anything in response to the absurdity of it all. But instead he yanked Ian’s face down and smashed their laps back together. He licked Ian’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting down, causing a surprised sound to escape Ian. Who in turn opened his lips just enough for Joji to slide his tongue in and deepen the kiss. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten and the hand on his neck move to his shoulder. His head was then pulled back, Ian shaking Joji’s shoulder. 

It looked like Ian was trying to say something, his lips were moving but Joji could only faintly hear was he thought was the other man's voice. “I can’t hear you.” Joji tried to tell him, but he found that he couldn’t even hear himself. He tried again, louder this time but he could still only hear muffled music. 

Ian shook his shoulder harder, making Joji’s whole side move back and forth. “George, wake the fuck up. George, come on.” 

Joji stared at him incredulously, he was awake, they were at a club for god's sake. He was about to say as much when he felt a particularly harsh shove to his shoulder and suddenly he was thrown back into his mattress, blearily looking up at Ian.

“Finally, you're up.” Ian only sounded a little annoyed as he straightened back up to his full height, taking his hand off Joji’s shoulder. “Get dressed, dude, we’re gonna go to the store and get some supplies for the vids.”

Joji groaned in response, harshly rubbing his eyes. “Got it.” His voice sounded grumbly and he felt the vibrations of it go all the way down his chest. Ian gave him a thumbs up and left, closing the door partially on his way out, that fucker. 

Joji flopped back down on the mattress with a frustrated groan. What the fuck. His face flushed as the events of his dream flooded his mind. He could still feel Ian’s lips on his, Ian’s hands tangled in his hair. God that’s so fucking gay, but, at least he didnt have a boner. 

After a few minutes of just staring up at the ceiling trying to remember if Max had any guns he could use to kill himself, Joji sat up. Pulling himself out of that pathetic pool of self hatred, he needed to get dressed before max barged in here yelling about him being too slow. He loved the guy, and usually he found his screaming funny, but it’s significantly less funny when you just woke up and haven’t had coffee yet. 

He walked over to where he’d thrown his and Ian’s bags, Ian’s was still open from when the guy took clothes out of it earlier that morning. Joji felt kind of weird knowing that Ian had been here when he was still deep in dream land. Especially since he was dreaming about smacking lips with said guy. Even though Joji knew that he’s never talked in his sleep, the fear over Ian maybe hearing something embarrassing come out of his mouth ate at him. He might actually have to kill himself if Ian heard him moan or do something else equally embarrassing while asleep. Or maybe just kill Ian. 

Joji unzipped his bag and pulled out some clothes, a muscle t and some jeans. Not too bad for a blind grab. He also fished a baseball hat out, throwing it over his bed head as he left. The living room was just as messy as when they’d first arrived last night, except with the addition of Max and Ian, both lounging on the couch. The pillows and blanket Ian had used last night tucked under the coffee table. The same coffee table that currently had Max’s feet propped up on it as he watched- wait, is he watching Pokémon? Hah, of course he is. Ian on the other hand had hunched in on himself on the other side of the couch. He looked like a goblin with his legs pulled up on the couch, his head resting on his knees as he ignored the cartoon for his phone. 

Chad wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but that wasn’t all too surprising. He was probably just playing World of Warcraft or something before they had to leave. That or he was still asleep and wasn’t tagging along with them to the store. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” 

Joji was barely able to respond to max before he jumped up from his spot on the couch and yelled. “CHAAAD! GET OFF YOUR ASS IT'S TIME TO GOOO.” Looks like he was playing World of Warcraft afterall. 

“Stop yelling you cunt, i’m literally down the fucking hall.” Chad groaned, rubbing his head as he walked into the main room. His hair was longer than last he saw, now he could pull it into a bun or even braid it if he wanted. Looks like chad’s gonna grow it out. Nice. On a less nice note, Joji was the last one to wake up. Damn, that’s what he gets for not catching any sleep though. Damn planes. 

—

“Hey Ian, dude come here look at this.” Max exclaimed, pointing to some Oreos. “You see this? This is how big snacks are in normal counties.” Max spoke slow, like he was explaining something to a small child. 

Everyone laughed, and Ian shoved max. “America is about Freedom, the freedom to big ass snacks instead of this pussy shit.” 

“Hah, and the freedom to be morbidly obese.” 

“Exactly.” Ian said, nodding. 

They left the Oreos and continued on to the next isle. 15 spaghetti cans clunking around in their cart as they went. 

—

“Hey, left foot green.” Chad said, already moving back to get the dr. Seuss hat. 

Ian moved his hand right under Joji’s crotch. “Pardon me, Frank.” Joji was immensely grateful to the spaghetti smeared all over his face, since it hid the blush taking over his cheeks. He felt himself tense up at the invasion of space, but he definitely deserved it considering he’d grabbed at Ian’s crotch not even an hour before while they were setting up. But he forced himself to act like he normally would, or well as frank normally would. 

“Oooh, got a little sexual there.” He singsonged, his body still a little awkwardly stiff, but his voice didn’t give anything away, which was all that mattered. Just so long as the viewers didn’t suspect anything. 

“I think we only have, uh, one more left in here, boy.” Chad said as he walked back over to Ian, pulling said last slip of paper out of the hat and moving it down so that Ian could see it. “Can you tell me what that says? I can’t read.” 

Joji doesn’t know why, but his inebriated mind found this fucking hiliarious. It’s just one of those really funny lines that’s only funny when combined with the right setting and buildup. And apparently playing a horrifyingly painful game of twister, covered in spaghetti sauce with your crush’s hand between your legs was the perfect setting. 

“The shocker?” Ian questioned. And boy, if joji was less distracted by Chad’s totally hilarious joke, he would be concerned for Ian. But he wasn’t.

“Ooo,” Chad grinned, which was never a good sign. He walked over to the table and grabbed a collar with a big box attached to it and walked back over to Ian, who had moved and was now sitting up. Joji didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed that Ian’s hand was no longer under his crotch. He decided on relived, the less gay of the two options, and watched as Chad put the collar on Ian. 

A nervous smile took over Ian’s face as he waited for the inevitable. He tried to prepare himself for the shock, this was a dog collar, so it couldn’t hurt that bad. Who would want to hurt their dog that much. Ian held onto that thought.

“I think it only goes up to 8.” Chad commented, before he pressed the button. 

Almost instantaneously, Ian screamed and fell backwards onto the lit candles behind him. His back arched up at the heat and he flipped over, one hand going to the collar and the other to his burned backside. He was definitely wrong, very very wrong, about people not wanting to hurt dogs. Goddamn. 

“Fuck fuckfuckfuck! You know I have it on my fucking neck faggot. I’ll kill you.” Ian exclaimed, glaring up at chad. 

Joji didn’t really know how to react to any of this, he was kind of in shock. Pun not intended. Was this a joke? It’d make sense that Ian would play it up for the camera, especially since he’d added in that ‘I’ll kill you’ at the end. But, those screams sounded pretty damn real and they would’ve made a more sober Joji’s heart ache. He looked over to Max, who looked just as confused as Joji. 

“You ready?” 

“What do you mean am I ready??” Ian asked incredulously before Chad pressed the button once again. Ian screamed, grabbing hold of the collar, trying to pull it as far away from his neck as the material would allow. Which wasn’t far enough. His legs flailing in the air has his body twisted in pain. “No, nono.” He whined as the electricity came to a hold. 

“I think the games are over.” Max stated, his voice a mix of real concern and incredulous humor. None of them expected the shock collar to hurt that much. Ian crying out kinda tilted the scales in favor of all that being real ass pain. Which gave the room an awkward sort of sympathetic atmosphere. 

That didn’t stop Max and Joji from attempting to lighten the suffocating atmosphere a bit though, starting with Max exclaiming. “We’re free!”

“We-we’ve earned our freedom.” 

“We get released from the ranch.”

But their celebrations were too early, as Chad suggested on more round of whips, ‘for old times sake’, before wacking Max and Joji with his belt. Mercily, or maybe out of fear for Ian’s reaction, he left Ian out of the whipping. He’d definitely had enough pain for this video, if his unmoving form was anything to go by. He looked fucking traumatized. 

Ian finally moved to get up after a good few minutes of just laying there, and Joji cautiously asked. “Was the first scream real?”

“It was all fucking real.” Ian exclaimed in a way that Joji just had to laugh at the incredulity of it all. They were grown fucking men torturing themselves for money. What the actual fuck. 

After that chad apologized for hitting so hard, but said that they kinda deserved it for what they’d done to him. And Joji wholeheartedly agreed. They were always really hard on Chad, and he wasn’t even getting paid for this shit. Though, he couldn’t deny that Ian definitely got the worst of it in this video. After getting a closer look at his neck he could see visible welts, similar to the ones that they all had on their backs upper legs. 

They were all sore, drunk, and tired, but they needed to pick this shit up. If they waited till the morning then the spaghetti and syrup would be a bitch to clean. So they took turns showering as the rest cleaned up the mess. Ian took off his costume, throwing the disgusting thing in the trash. Leaving him in his plaid boxers and making the welts on his back and neck even more obvious. Joji felt a pang of sympathy every time he saw them. 

Ian in his underwear also lead to Joji staring, arguably too long, at Ian. He couldn't count how many times he caught himself staring at Ian’s neck, or bare chest. Luckley for him Max was taking a shower, and Chad is an oblivious fuck, but Warren, he’s definitely more observant than the rest of their group. Joji hoped that he wouldn’t notice, but those hopes were crushed when Warren sent him a knowing smirk after Joji had pulled himself out from a traitorously long ogling of Ian’s back. Fantastic. Well at least Ian hadn’t seen him staring. 

Other then that one blip though, and the entire video they’d filmed, the rest of the night went pretty well. They finished up cleaning relatively quick, and once they were all cleaned up and in normal clothes, Warren suggested that they watch a movie. More specifically, Tusk, a movie about a podcaster who got kidnapped while visiting canada and was turned into a walrus by his crazy captor. A movie which apparently came out only two years prior, even though none of them had heard of it. Once they started watching it though, Joji realized why none of them had. It was garbage. A trash fire of a film. But, to the movie’s credit, it was one of those things that was so bad it was almost good. Especially the special effects, which would’ve looked right at home in the labyrinth or some other weird as shit 90s movie. 

Joji enjoyed it though, shitty plot, walrus meat suit, and all. Warren, on the other hand, must have found it boring since he was dead asleep on the couch. His couch. The couch that was to be his bed. God fucking damn it warren. This left him with three options, sleep on the floor, sleep on the love seat, or convince someone to let him sleep with them. All of which sounded horrible. “Goddamnit, warren stole my fuckinn bed.”

Max looked over and snorted. “Sucks dude, you gonna sleep on the floor?”

Joji groaned. “That is not gonna feel good on these welts. But, fucking, yeah, probably.”

“Ooof, yeah, you got that right, mate.” 

“You can just crash with me, dude. The guest bed is big enough.” Ian shrugged. “Just wear more then fucking boxers.”

Now, wasn’t this a decent turn of events for once, he not only got to sleep on an actual bed, but also right next to Ian. wow, fuck that was really gay. Joji shot Warren’s unconscious form a look, if he even was actually asleep. Did he? Do this on purpose?? He couldn't be sure either way, but this did seem like something he’d do. Hmm. “Oh, wow. Really? Thanks Ian.”

“No problem, dude.” He grinned. “Don't want hear you bitching about your back tomorrow.”

“Fuck off.” Joji laughed. 

“Well, I’m going to bed before you faggots start painting each other’s nails.” Chad said, heading off to his room. Max left as well, calling out a “night, cunts.” before moving out of view. Joij and Ian headed to the guest room in silence. It felt awkward to joji, but he was pretty sure Ian was unfazed and wasn’t talking because he was tired. Ian was the one to offer, so he shouldn’t find it weird. At least not as weird as Joji’s gay ass did anyways. 

They were laying in the bed, which was just large enough to fit Ian and Joji comfortably, but Joji was still wide awake. His mind kept wondering back to Ian’s reaction to the shock collar. Now that he was more sober, he couldn’t help but worry. He sounded really hurt and the welts that it left were still bright red after the movie, almost 4 hours afterwards. Did his neck still hurt? What if it caused serious damage to his throat or something? That could be dangerous, right? Cause the throat is important, you breathe, eat, drink, and talk with that thing, it's pretty crucial. Joji couldn’t take it anymore, he turned over to face Ian. His eyes were closed, but they’d only been laying here for a few minutes, so he was probably still awake like Joji.

“Hey, Ian?” he whispered.

Ian hummed in response, still not opening his eyes, but definitely awake. 

“Do you- I mean, is your neck alright?”

Ian's eyes slid open. “Yeah, for the most part anyways.”

“Oh, well that's good. I’m just.” Joji paused, his hand moving up to hover over the welts on Ian’s neck. “I'm just worried about you. You sounded real bad out there.” 

Ian smiled, drowsy but genuine. “What.” Ian said, as soft as they’d spoken the whole exchange, which made the words sound odd. “You fucking gay.” he finished, chuckling quietly at his own joke. 

Joji dumbly grinned back, the ‘warm and fuzzies’ attacking his senses as Ian and him softly laughed together. Until their laughter turned into puffs of air and then dissipated completely, leaving them inches apart, staring into the others eyes. The atmosphere overtook him, and Joji’s hand snaked behind Ians neck, pulling him into a lazy kiss. 

This felt different from his dream, Ians lips were more cracked and bitten then in his imagination and his breath was a blend of alcohol and mint toothpaste. But it was better, more real than anything his brain could conjure up. Ian leaned into the kiss, sighing through his nose as Joji’s hand tangled itself in his hair. Joji thought that if he ever did this Ian would immediatly pull away, call him a gay cunt or something, and He would have to give some lame excuse about the whole thing being a poorly thought out joke. But he didn’t, and Joji continued to kiss apart his lips, gaining more and more confidence as the seconds passed by. 

He moved up, pulling away slightly so that he could maneuver himself above Ian. Who leaned up with him, making a small needy noise as he chased Joji’s lips. Once he had successfully moved on top of Ian, he pulled away, kissing down to Ians neck before he could complain about lack of attention. He lightly kissed and licked Ian’s welts, trying to be as gentle and soothing as he could. Not wanting to exacerbate the wounds. Ian started letting out small moans interlaced with breaths, so he was pretty sure he was doing something good. He licked a strip up the welts before moving to the other side of Ians neck, kissing and biting a lot less carefully. He made sure not to leave any marks though, at least not somewhere so visible. 

“Wha- fuck- george, what are we doing?” Ian's voice rose in pitch as george moved down to his shoulder and bit down. Ian’s hand, that had previously just been massaginging george’s scalp, pulled his hair up when george continued to attack the spot where his neck met his shoulder. 

Joji moved up and Ian’s grip on his hair loosened again. “Kissing.” He replied simply, playing it casual. He didn’t want to scare Ian off with actual feelings. 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Well, you asked.”

“I know I asked, I just.” He let out a frustrated puff of air. “What is this? I mean, we’re friends and not, you know, gay.”

Joji paused, looking at the small freckle on Ian’s cheek for a few seconds before answering. “Do you wanna stop?”

Ian swallowed, eyes darting down to George’s lips and then back up to his eyes. “No.” He whispered. 

Joji smiled. “Then who cares right, not like anyone will know.” He moved back down to Ian’s neck, laying a few kissing there as his hand moved under Ian’s shirt, hiking it up to his chest. He moved further down, dragging his teeth along the side of Ian’s boney chest. “Just two bros, getting each other off.” His hand moved under Ian’s back, pulling his chest up to his lips. “Doesn’t have to be any more complicated than that, right?”

“Right.” Ian panted out through low whimpers. “Just two friends helping each other out.”

“Exactly.” Joji grinned into Ians ribs before biting down. “Nothing gay about that.” Joji tossed the blanket off his back, continuing his journey down Ian’s stomach. Leaving a mark on his hip as his hand moved to cup Ian’s bulge. 

Ian moaned, his hips pressing up into George’s hand. “Seems pretty gay to me.” 

Joji grinned, pulling down Ian’s sweats. Moving down to kiss his dick through his underwear. “Well, it's about to get a lot gayer.”

“Fuck.” Ian breathed out, his hand threading through George’s hair. Letting out quiet pants and moans as George continued to tease him through his boxers. “George, just- hnn- stop fucking with me, please, i-” He cut himself off, his voice raising an octave with each word. He could feel George's smug ass smile through his boxers and his cock twitched. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Joji pulled down Ian’s boxers, just enough to reveal his dick and he grabbed the base. Thumb rubbing up and down as he licked a stripe up the underside of Ian’s cock, and then sucked the tip into his mouth. Ian made a sound not dissimilar to when he’d been shocked, though his time it was obviously laced with pleasure. It did concern him though, considering the possibility of any of the three other people in the house hearing said moan. Which would not be ideal. 

“Ian, be quiet, you’ll wake everyone up.”Joji warned before taking Ian’s cock back into his mouth, farther past the tip this time. He looked up at Ian to see that he’d shoved his fist in his mouth to smother any more loud noises, eyes squeezed tight in pleasure. His back was still arched up, shirt bunched around his chest, and his other hand was buried in Joji’s hair. Joji could actively feel his dick harden at the sight. His free hand moved down, pulling his own pants down to attend to his leaking cock as he continued to suck on Ian’s.

“George- fuck- how are you so good at this, mhn.” Ian hissed out, momentarily moving his fist from his mouth. George just continued to lick and suck up and down his cock, only humming in response which sent a shot of pleasure up his spine. He was close, really close. Oh fuck. Ian pulled up on george’s hair, trying to get him to move off his dick so he didn’t cum down the guys throat. But he wasn’t budging. “George, you gotta- HNnn- gotta move or else I’ll-” Just then george took his cock as far as he was able, he could feel his tip hit the back of George’s throat and that was it. He shoved his face into his pillow as he came, trying his best to muffle his moaning. 

Joji swallowed the salty, but not disgusting, taste down. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat up, Ian still underneath him, face pushed into the mattress, labored breaths pushing his chest up and down. Joji leaned down, hands moving up the sides of Ian’s chest, as he went back to kissing Ian’s neck. Who in turn let out a high pitched whimper. 

He continued to lather Ians neck and chest in kisses as Ian caught his breath. Which didn’t take too long, as only a few moments later he turned his head and pulled Joji into a kiss. Ian’s other hand moving down to grope Joji’s exposed dick. “You’re still hard.” 

Joji’s eyes squeezed shut at the attention, a moan escaping his throat, nodding in response. 

Ian moved up so that he could whisper into George’s ear. “We should fix that. Yeah?” He bit down on george’s ear, eliciting a high pitched moan from said man and a breathy “yeah”. Ian layed back on the bed so he could get a better view of George as he rubbed him off. It didn’t take long, Georges back already arching a few seconds in, his hips bucking into Ian’s hand as he ran his thumb up and over the tip. 

George was making the neediest, quiet, little moans, much better then Ian at volume control it seemed. His hands bunched up the bedding behind him, his thighs spreading impossibly further on Ian’s lap, breaths coming out in quick pants. Ian took the entire sight in, committing every tiny detail to memory. “Fuck, george, you look so hot.” And just like that, he came into Ians hand, panting hard, glassy eyes looking back down at Ian. 

Joji lifted his shirt up and off, bunching it in a ball and wiping his semen off them both before it had a chance to dry. After he threw the shirt somewhere behind him and flopped down to the left of Ian, sinking into the mattress. He looked over at Ian, who was already looking at him, and he leaned in for one more peck. “That was. . .” Ian began. 

“Really good?”

“No, well yeah, but I was gonna say really fucking gay.”

“Oh yeah, no 100%, dude.”

They both laughed, maybe a little too hard, not only at the exchange, but also about the sheer amount of shit that happened that night. And finally, with one last round of goodnights, they both fell asleep.


	3. Spontaneous combustion is real

Ian didn't mention anything about what they'd done, no looks, not offhand comments, no pulling joji into an empty room and snogging him. Ian hadn't even been in the shared guest room when he'd woken up that day, which eliminated the chance of them talking privately. He just acted normal. And honestly joji should be thankful of that, Ian could have ignored and avoided him for the foreseeable future, only talking to him on camera. 

He did feel bad though, even if Ian hadn't shown it, Joji knew that something was irreversibly different between them and it was joji who caused it. Sure he could blame warren, since he was still fairly sure he'd purposely fell asleep on the couch, but warren didn't make joji kiss Ian now did he. No, that was all on Joji. 

He groaned and dropped his head on his knees. He was sitting in Max's backyard, smoking, waiting for the others to go to bed so that he wouldn't feel so goddamn awkward. He felt like everyone knew, that they were laughing at him every time he turned his back, even though that made zero sense. Because, one, if ian didn't even want to talk to him about what had happened he definitely wasn't going to blab about it to chad, warren, and htb, maybe max though. And Two, even though they all made gay jokes and called eachother faggots, none of them were homophobic, so they wouldn't ridicule joji even if Ian had told them. So his brain was just being stupid and irrational on all accounts. 

Maybe he'd spontaneously combust out here and not have to face Ian's stupid nonchalant face ever again. He'd read about that happening to a lady in England, only her leg and bones were left. Her head had shrunk too, it was a really weird case, but, it was a definite possibility, even if it was an unlikely one. And hey, maybe just his dick would be left unburnt, that'd be funny. 

Joji lifted his head and took a drag from his cigarette. He only had three weeks left here, and then he wouldn't see Ian again for a few months, which is ample time for him to not feel like an insecure teenage girl around Ian. 

He could do three weeks, it was just him that was making things weird. He could easily last the rest of the trip. 

He took one last drag from his cigarette before smashing the head of it against the pavement and flicking it away. He stood, with more effort than was necessary, and finally headed inside. Everyone was definitely asleep now, since he couldn't hear the TV or them talking. He'd taken up the habit of waiting outside for everyone to go to sleep so that Ian would just pick whether he wanted to sleep on the couch or the guest bed. If just talking about normal shit made joji feel incredibly awkward then talking about anything related to sleeping and the guest room was bound to be unbearable. 

The house was dark, the only light come from the TV, which illuminated the room in a low everchanging blue light. Joji couldn't help but admire the scene, the room being just the right amount of trashed to be almost aesthetically pleasing blanketed in the soft light. A wave of calm washed over him, and he got the sudden urge to play a song, though he hadn't brought any of his instruments. Not that he'd be dumb enough to play something in the middle of the night just to wake everyone up. The sudden motivational kick for it was still there though as he walked over to the couch. 

He was actually a little surprised to see Ian laid there, asleep and curled up in a blanket. He had to bunch up in on himself when he slept on the couch, since otherwise his legs would hang off the edge. A smile spread across Joji's face at that, Ian was just so tall, he kinda reminded him of a newly born fawn, especially with how awkward his movements always seemed to be. As if not even Ian was used to how long his limbs were. It was, quite frankly, adorable, though joji was certain that he wouldn't appreciate that compliment if he ever told the guy. 

He just stood there watching Ian sleep for what was definitely way past a creepy amount of time, but joji couldn't seem to be able to will himself to move. Well, move his legs anyways, since his arm started to move. More specifically, his hand moved to brush some of Ian's hair out of his face. If he didn't feel like a creep before he definitely felt like one now, but he didn't seem to have the willpower to make himself stop. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Ian's temple, letting out a sigh as he did so. Finally, his body decided he'd done enough creepy gay shit for one night and, with one last mental goodnight to Ian, Joji headed off to the guest bedroom to get some sleep. 

Joji woke up surprisingly early the next morning, considering he'd fallen asleep sometime around 3am and he woke up at 7am. But he didn't feel very tired and he could hear Ian and max talking out there so he might as well go and get some breakfast. He was casually making his way towards the main room when he heard his name, which made him pause. Were they talking about him? He moved to lean against the hallway wall and listened closely, usually he'd say eavesdropping was wrong, but they were talking about him so, maybe he could fubb the rules a little. 

"I don't- me and George haven't been weird, I don't know what you're talking about." 

Max let out an exasperated sigh. "Ian, I'm not fucking retarded, I can tell when my friends are avoiding eachother." 

There was a pause for a few seconds, and joji feared that maybe they knew he was there and were about to yell at him. But, unsurprisingly, that proved to be an idiotic conclusion when Ian finally responded. 

"Okay yeah, something happened between us." Ian relented. 

"What happened?" 

"Now, that I'm definitely not going to tell you, george probably wouldn't appreciate it." 

"Damn, fine. Can you at least tell me something? I've had to deal with you awkward cunts for the past few days and some explanation would be nice." 

Ian thought for a moment, pausing again, though this time joji wasn't a dumbass about it. 

"Something happened, and now . . . Now I don't know how to feel about him anymore. I don't know how I should react or how I want to, so I just . . . Haven't. I guess. And in turn, George hasn't addressed it either. So we're kinda stuck in limbo now, and it's 100% my fault. I'm just too fucking pussy to do anything." 

"Hmmm, okay. . . Well now I really wanna fucking know what happened." Max whined. 

"Sucks, cause I'm not telling you." 

"Cunt." It sounded like max was messing around with something in the kitchen, prolly making cereal. Joji couldn't exactly see what they were doing so that was his best guess. 

"Well, do you want me to talk to George for you? I mean I won't like, tell him that you told me anything but I could get a feel for what he thinks about all this shit?" 

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to deal with this, you know? Like maybe it'd be easier if we just pretend nothing ever happened." 

"Noooo, dude I'll have to sit here and watch you fucks be awkward around each other forever if you do that. Just, don't be a pussy and talk to him." 

Ian signed." Fine, just . . . Don't tell him that I said anything to you okay? I don't want him to think I'm freaking out or anything." 

"Yeah okay, I won't, dude." 

This was probably a good time to pop in there, so joji backed up to the guest room door and shut it, then audibly walked down the hallway again. This time not stopping and listening to their conversation like a creep. Man he was doing a lot of creepy shit lately. 

Max and Ian said good morning to him and joji got cereal, acting like he hadn't just heard Ian say that he had mixed feelings about sleeping with him. Which, wasn't surprising and wasn't the worst reaction. Honestly, Joji should have expected this, the guy seemed like he'd never even thought about kissing another guy outside of a joke. Joji didn't know whether to feel proud that he'd maybe changed Ian's whole view on his sexuality or not. But he already had enough negative emotions flowing though him, so he chose to be proud. 

The rest of the day went by without much incident, they were just editing shit today, joji recorded a short filthy frank video. Around 8pm they decided to take a break from work and head out to a local bar that max and chad frequented. Max also hadn't talked to him yet, though he guessed max might just wait until tomorrow or something to do that. Or maybe he just forgot. 

Apparently max thought that a bar was the perfect place to talk about important shit. Though, it wasn't the worst place, he supposed, but considering how fucking loud it was in here and that they were both fairly drunk, it was not exactly an ideal time and place. 

Joji had been dancing with some girl with short fiery hair that seemed to match her personality when he felt max tap on his shoulder and loudly whisper in his ear. "Oi, joj, can we talk?" 

Joji shot the girl an apologetic smile, she didn't seem to mind much though and just found someone else dance with. With her gone joji let himself be dragged to the men's bathroom by Max, the quietest place in the whole bar. They could've gone outside, but he guessed max didn't feel like talking out in the cold night air. Joji kind of wanted to though, he liked the cold, the feeling of it seeping into your skin. It was almost relaxing at times. But the bathroom was fine, even if it felt like they'd entered an entirely different dimension. Going from loud music, dim lights, and a sea of bodies to muffled noises, bright lights and empty urinals. 

"So uh, what do you want max?" Joji asked, pretending he wasn't extremely aware of what max wanted to talk about. 

"What's up with you and Ian dude?" 

Joji shrugged. He'd been thinking about this conversation all day, but all his well thought out responses had fled with his sobriety. Another reason why a bar was not the best place to have this discussion. 

"Come on man, you're obviously avoiding the guy. It's like you think he's got the plague or some shit." 

"Maybe he does." 

"What?"

"Have the plague." 

"Ugh, come on joj, cut the shit. We all know if anyone has any weird diseases it'd be you." Max laughed. 

"I don't know, you've seemed a bit pale recently, Max. Maybe you're the one I should be avoiding." 

"I'm going to fucking shoot you." 

Joji laughed." Okay, Okay. Uhhh." He paused, mulling over his words and thoughts. He didn't feel like letting max know everything just 'cause he was too drunk to filter himself, which honestly might have been the fuckers plan. 

"I kinda, did something I shouldn't have and Ian ignored it afterwards and so now I'm trying my best to also ignore it." 

"God, why are you both so cryptic." Max sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How am I supposed to help if they don't tell me shit." He mumbled. 

Joji just shrugged, deciding not to comment on how max just told him that he'd talked to ian. 

"Fine, fine, fine." Max waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Do you want to talk about it? Like with Ian?" 

"I mean, yeah. Kinda." Joji sighed. "I'd really rather know how Ian actually feels about the whole thing." 

"Okay, Okay well, good." Max paused. "Uhh, what if I get him? And you two talk? Now?" 

"Uhhh, I'm not sur-"

"It'll be fine, dude, I know what I'm doing." Max started moving to the door. "Just, uh, just stay here okay. I'll be right back. Yeah, don't move." 

Joji sighed. Okay, well he guessed they were doing this now. Damn, he did not want to have this kinda important discussion drunk. Fucking max. Goddamn gremlin. 

Joji moved to lean on the wall and then slid down so he was sitting on the, probably disgusting, bathroom floor. He had to figure out what the best course of action was. 

About a minute or so later max burst through the door, Ian dragged in behind him. Joji just waved at them from his spot on the floor as max pushed Ian so that he was standing in front of Joji. Once he did that, a pleased smile came over Max's face. "Now, I'mma leave, but you two are gonna talk, okay. No pussying out, you got that." Max pointed a finger at the both of us, squinting. Then he turned to the door. "I'll be outside." And with that he left. Leaving Ian and joji alone in the bar's bathroom. 

They just stared at each other awkwardly for a bit, before Joji patted the floor next to him. "Come on, it's not as gross as it may seem down here."

Ian eyed the spot for a second before sighing and sitting down beside him. Still not saying anything though. 

Joji tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling, it was easier than actually looking at Ian. He could pretend that he was by himself this way. "Sorry, about uh, sucking your dick. I mean, like, I'm bi and I'm pretty okay with that, as you could probably guess. But uh, you seem like you're still in the whole mostly straight category and kissing you and shit prolly wasn't the uh, I don't know." Talking was more difficult than Joji thought. 

Ian still wasn't saying anything though, so joji looked over. He was just looking forwards, his fists clenched on this thighs, like he was angry maybe? Joji wasn't sure. He hesitantly moved his hand up to Ian's shoulder. "Ian?" 

But before he could ask anything, Ian had quickly turned and pressed his lips up against Joji's. His fists unclenching and re-clenching but this time with Joji's hair and shirt in between. If he said he was surprised that would've been a gross understatement. But his body immediately returned the kiss, even if his mind was reeling. 

His hands moved to Ian's hips, helping him into his lap. Once Ian was situated there, Joji's hands moved under his shirt, making circular motions up and down his sides and back. It felt like forever but was probably only a minute for Joji's brain to finally get with the program, and once he did, he pulled Ian away. Breaking their rushed kiss. 

"Ian, what- what are you doing." 

"I don't know. I don't know, I just know that I want to kiss you." Ian moved back in, kissing Joji just as fervently as the first time. Though, this time it didn't take Joji nearly as long to break it again, even if Ian's groan of protest made his convictions waver. 

"We're both drunk, I don't think-"

"George, talking about what this shit means for me or us is the last thing I want to do. So, can we just..."

"Okay." Joji grabbed the back of Ian's head, pulling him forwards. "Okay, yeah, that works." When they kissed for the third time that day it was less frantic. Ian wasn't trying to convince Joji to kiss him with just lips, and while they hadn't exactly talked much, they were finally on the same page now. Even if Joji was painfully aware of the fact that this arrangement seemed more like a friends with benefits sort of deal, rather than an actual relationship. But Joji could do that, he could be fine with that if it meant him and Ian could go back to being normal at least. Anything was better than awkward limbo hell. 

"Hey guys, you make up yet cause- oh." 

At the sound of Max's voice Ian's body shot back, pulling away and off of Joji as fast as he could, which ended with him sprawled out on his back. Joji on the other hand didn't move, already resigned to his fate. Max probably would've found out anyways, nosy bastard. 

"This isn't what it looks like?" 

"Ian, really?" 

Ian shrugged. "What? I've fucking always wanted to say that, dude." 

"Oh well in that case, it's still a fucking dumbass response." 

"Wow, someone's not getting any tonight." 

"Wait-" Joji started but was then interrupted by Max. 

"whoa whoA WHOA, wait what the shit?!" It seemed that this was a little much for Max's poor intoxicated mind to comprehend right off the bat. He brought his hand up to his hair and wildly messed it up. "This whole thing was about you two what? Like fucking?? In my house???"

"I thought that was kinda obvious." 

"No. I fucking thought you two got in an argument or some shit." 

"Wow, no, dude. What would me and Ian even fight about?" 

Max just shrugged.

They then all stared at each other awkwardly for a good minute. Not really having anything to say but also a lot to say at the same time, Which was fucking confusing, and max looked like he was going to exploide. Or spontaneously combust. That was always an option. 

Finally, Instead of spontaneously combusting, max spoke up. "Uhhhh, so, are you two like? A thing?" He made crude hand gestures as he asked. 

Joji looked over to Ian, who almost immediately answered. "Nah, I don't think so anyways." Ian looked over to Joji, who just shrugged. "We just uh, fuck now?"

"Yeah, we're not Faggots max, god. We're just two bros who occasionally fiddle each other's weenies, nothin' gay 'bout that." Joji, joked. Immediately trying to cover up any disappointment at the kind of sort of rejection. Sure, he'd expected this, but that didn't mean he wanted to be in an actual relationship with Ian any less. 

"Yes, of course. I too have sex with all my guy friends. Definitely not a gay thing." Max sarcastically replied. "Also uh, don't do anything fucky anywhere but the guest room. I don't wanna see or hear any of that gay shit. And you're cleaning the fucking sheets." 

"What Gay shit?" Joji asked innocently, pulling Ian towards him by his collar. "Like this?" He asked before licking a stripe up Ian's neck, then biting under his jaw. 

"GAH! NONEOFTHAT!!" Max exclaimed, quickly turning and covering his eyes with his arm. 

Joji burst out laughing and Ian let out a few chuckles, his face a little flushed. 

Max hesitantly turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Joji was no longer giving Ian a hickey. Usually he didn't care about seeing gay guys kiss, it was just as awkward as seeing straight couples kiss, but this was Joji and Ian. His friends. He does not want to see his friends get it on, thank you very much. That's fucking weird. "Okay well uh, I came back here to tell you that we're gonna get going soon. Gotta cut chad off before he spends all his money on booze." 

"I gotchu." Joji replied, giving max a thumbs up. Ian just nodded.

"Yeah, so uh." Max pointed his thumb at the door. "I'll just be, yeah, out there." He finished awkwardly before quickly leaving. 

"That was fun." Joji said after a few seconds, looking over to Ian. 

Ian sighed, and rubbed his neck." Oh yeah, definitely. Love pda."

"It doesn't count as pda if you're traumatizing your friend Ian, god." Joji grinned. 

"Hmm, kinda just sounds like you're an exibitionist." 

"No,no,no, I just feel strongly about fucking with my friends." 

Ian put up his hands. "Hey man, I don't judge." 

"Goddamnit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, yo so I started school so uh, kinda slow updates I guess? Idk, I’m determined to finish this though, in case anyone is interested in seeing this sub par story though.   
I gotchu


End file.
